


Coffee Klatch

by Rina9294



Series: Connections [7]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Now that Mac is healed, he and Vic are sent on a little errand for the Director.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2000.

"Free at last, free at last."

Victor looked up from his sports scores, chuckling at Mac's relieved comment and the lack of the sling that had been the other man's unwanted fashion accessory for the past six weeks. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to drive you to work for the rest of your life."

"Hey!" Mac laughed, settling into the chair next to Vic and grabbing the entertainment section of the paper, scanning the local scene for items of interest. "You had my company and free coffee every morning, what's there to complain about?"

"The fact that the two of you never brought me any and were late more times then you were on time the whole month?" Li Ann arched a delicately sculpted eyebrow over the top of the world section, shook her head minutely, and went back to her reading, choosing to ignore the quick look the two men shared and the slight flush that stained Victor's cheeks.

"Don't fret, Li Ann. They never brought me any either and heaven knows I appreciate a good espresso as much as the next person." The Director's appearance was accompanied by a rustling sound as the three agents quickly put down their respective sections of the newspaper. "But all that research will serve them in good stead today."

Vic leaned forward in his chair, his demeanor suddenly turning serious. "What's the case? Drugs smuggled in coffee beans to fool the sniffer dogs?"

"Hardly." The Director dismissed the suggestion with a languid wave of her hand.

"Someone blackmailing caffeine addicted people with cutting off their supply?" Mac's suggestion was met with a withering look of disdain from both women.

"And to think I was looking forward to having the whole team together again. What _was_ I thinking? No, gentlemen, your assignment involves neither of those _interesting_ possibilities, in fact, it quite simple really. There is a shipment of specially roasted Sumatran Blue waiting for me at the Leeside Resort, I would like the two of you to go and pick it up."

"But what about..."

"I have a special project for Li Ann today. Considering that Mac is just off the injured roster I would think you would appreciate the chance to have a simple, straight forward assignment this time."

The younger man grumbled a bit, sinking down in his seat and starting to pout. "I thought I was cleared for _real_ assignments, not delivery duty!"

The Director smiled benignly at Mac, then stood, motioning for Li Ann to accompany her. "Consider it a gift to your partners who've been covering for you in your absence. Mr. Dobrinsky will provide you with directions. Now run along boys, we have better things to do."

With that, the two women breezed out of the conference room, heading up the stairs to whatever mysterious place awaited them.

"They..." Mac started, looking from the stairs to Vic, then back again. "Li Ann is allowed up there now?"

Vic shrugged, standing and grabbing his black leather jacket. It was really too hot for the coat outside, but inside the Agency the temperature had been known to fluctuate by as much as thirty degrees in an hour - just another bit of weirdness that was par for the course here. "Started not long after you got hurt, and no I don't know what's going on up there so don't ask."

"But - " Mac darted on last look toward the stairs, then shook his head as if to clear a particularly vivid image from his mind and followed Vic out the door, almost running into Dobrinsky, who was waiting for them outside.

"Map and directions. Have fun boys and don't misplace the package, she's been waiting for that coffee for quite a while."

Victor scanned the map, then handed it to Mac. "Niagara on the Lake. Good thing I gassed up the truck this morning, you're talking a two hour drive at least!"

"You're not driving, I'm driving!" Mac retorted, holding the map behind his back when Vic sought to grab it from him.

"Oh no, you aren't. I'm not listening to that noise you play for four hours, no way, no how!" Even as he protested, Vic was grinning at the younger man, and he wasn't trying too hard to grab the print out.

In retaliation, Mac stretched his arm over his head, knowing that Vic couldn't grab the map without finding something to stand on. "Oh yes I am!"

"I don't care if you walk, roller-blade or bike to that place, but you will get there and get the Director's package _today_ , understand?" Dobrinsky snapped, turning and stalking away, plainly put out with the two agents' teasing.

"I'll let you drive if Dobrinsky loans you one of his cars," Mac offered, twisting to avoid the half-hearted punch Vic aimed at his shoulder, but keeping the map held high over his head as they headed outside, still bickering over who was going to drive.

~*~*~

"So, do you think the dragon lady has ulterior motives in sending us on this little errand?" Vic's question was just this side of a shout since they were driving with the windows of Mac's sleek import down and the sunroof open. Hot summer air blasted over them, giving the illusion of a cool breeze, one that was dispelled every time they had to slow down for traffic.

"Does she ever do anything without an ulterior motive?" Mac asked, taking his eyes off the road long enough to grin at his partner, then gunning the engine to pass a truck on the right hand side.

"You know, if a constable is watching, you're going to pile up so many points on your license it isn't going to be funny."

"Maybe he'll throw us both in a cell together if I harass him enough."

"Gee, just how I wanted to spend the weekend."

"I dunno, could be romantic if you look at it in the right way."

Victor laughed at that, shaking his head in resignation. "Somehow cold steel, thin, stained mattresses and other guys calling us new meat does not strike me as romantic."

"Hmmm." Mac's brow furrowed as he thought this over, then he nodded. "You're right. Guess I'll have to cancel those orange jumpsuits I ordered then and come up with something else to seduce you with."

"Ramsey you are such a pervert." Vic sighed at Mac's answering laugh and contemplated punching the ex-thief in the shoulder, a move he passed on when he glanced at the speedometer and saw how fast they were going.

"I do try, but it doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere," the younger man said mournfully.

Vic sobered slightly at that reminder of their tenuous relationship and where it was or wasn't going. Despite the fact that Victor had admitted he was interested in his male partner as more then an antagonistic friend, despite the handful of kisses they had shared, despite the fact that he was allowing himself to enjoy Mac's company more and more, Vic still couldn't take that final step.

When the ex-cop gave his heart, it was without reservation. Something, as he has found out when Li Ann had dumped him, that could lead to more pain then pleasure at times. The potential was there with Mac, but could Vic let himself take that step and risk being left again?

Mac shifted his eyes toward his now silent partner and cursed to himself, noting the other man's smile had faded away and that his expression was now far too sober for his own good. Deciding that further joking might just send Vic farther into his mood, Mac didn't bother him, he simply turned up the music a bit, hoping that sooner or later Vic would notice that he was being bombarded with techno pop and react.

It wasn't until the CD changer in the tiny trunk switched the disc to one of the blues recordings that Mac had purposefully put in it that Vic came out of his reverie. "Now just how did you learn about John Lee Hooker?" he asked the younger man, eyebrows raised in an expression of interest.

Mac gave an easy shrug, but it was plain that he was pleased that Victor had noticed. "I can read, you know," he answered. "And you do have those moldy old 8-tracks lying all over your place. It was either him or C C King."

"B B King," Vic corrected with a soft laugh. "I'm just amazed you let your sound system be tainted by real music."

"Well..." The former thief, tilted his head and grinned at his partner. "Just wait until you hear what comes next."

Vic groaned and shook his head and the two fell silent again, but the uncomfortable feeling had passed.

~*~*~

"Mmm, not a bad place, too bad we have to head back tonight."

"Do you want to be the one to keep the Director from her coffee beans?" Vic asked, silently admiring the resort they were approaching. The Leeside was located on the western shores of Lake Ontario, and was designed so that the Alpine styled buildings fit in with the surrounding landscaping as if they had been there for hundreds of years, not less then ten.

"Mmm... No." Mac finally sighed, weighing the break against the dragon lady's wrath and finding it coming up short. Besides, if he ever got Vic somewhere like this, the last thing he wanted was for them to be interrupted by someone else from the Agency, especially Dobrinsky or Jackie.

The lanky ex-thief shuddered at that, drawing a questioning look from his partner. "Just had a nasty thought," Mac grinned. "One so bad you don't even want to know what it was."

Vic eyed Mac for a moment, then chuckled, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car, stretching out his legs and back as he stood. "The way your mind works, no way I want to know."

Mac followed suit, leaning back into the car to grab his sport jacket, then deciding against it. The sun was already baking down on them and it was only going to get hotter, no need to be too uncomfortable. "My mind is just creative. Cre-A-tive, ever heard of that word?"

"No, but I have heard of the word psy-cho-tic," Vic quipped back, laughing at Mac's feigned look of outrage as he rounded the car. "C'mon Van Gogh, lets get the boss lady her stuff and get back. I'll spring for dinner tonight if you want."

"Be still my heart!" Mac laughed, clutching at his chest and ducking to avoid Vic's half-hearted swing. "Let me guess - Hong Kong food is out though?"

Vic grinned at that, then nodded. "Exactly. Though I could be talked into Thai."

"Thai works by me, especially if you're paying." The younger man opened the wood and glass door, bowing with a flourish the earned him a groan from his partner. "After you m'lord."

"Psychotic," Vic sighed as he walked inside the large, airy lobby, feeling the cool air conditioning caress his face. Keeping with the alpine architecture, the lobby was filled with heavy wood pieces of furniture, and a massive stone fireplace took up most of one of the outer walls. Skylights overhead let squares of sunlight through, lightening patches of the weathered oak floorboards, picking up the jeweled tones of the area rugs scattered around the conversation areas.

"And there's a problem with that?" Mac asked, catching up with the older man and falling in alongside him. There was a slight gleam in his eyes, brought on by the fact that his bow had given him a very good view of Vic's ass when the other man passed him by.

"Not if you want to be compared to the Cleaners or Jackie, it isn't." Vic rested his elbows on the granite counter and smiled pleasantly at the clerk.

The young woman blushed, then smiled back, her gaze flicking from one man to the other, plainly trying not to stare at either but not succeeding well. "Good morning. May I help you?"

"Morning. We're here to pick up some coffee beans, for ahhh..." Mac blanked on the name and shot a look at Vic.

"D. Rictor of the GAC," the older agent replied, frowning slightly at the tug of jealousy he felt when Mac gave the clerk his most charming grin.

Mac nodded at that, turning his smile on Vic full force. "That's it. The woman needs her coffee and she needs it now. Why else would she be spending government dollars getting us to drive down here and pick it up?"

The clerk nodded at that, looking a little confused, as if she wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. "If you'll excuse me a moment, gentlemen, I'll see what I can find out."

"Take your time," Mac called out to her back, then turned to look at Vic quizzically. "What?"

Victor's eyes had darkened into hard agate and he shifted over, putting physical as well as emotional space between them. "You just can't stop it, can you?"

"Can't stop what?"

"Coming on to everyone around you, that's what. Is it genetic or just a learned trait?"

Mac's brow creased in confusion. "I wasn't coming on to her. I just smiled at her is all. We're supposed to be polite, aren't we."

"Polite doesn't mean undressing her with your eyes, now does it," Vic hissed.

"Vic, I wasn't..." Mac's reply was cut off by the return of the clerk.

"I'm sorry, but the truck carrying that shipment is running late. It should be in later today if you'd like to wait."

Seeing that Vic wasn't going to answer, Mac nodded, carefully keeping from smiling at the woman again. "That will be fine, we can have some lunch and come back later. Can you recommend somewhere?"

She nodded, looking a little perplexed at the sudden change in both men's demeanors. "We've got a very good restaurant here with a deck that overlooks the lake. There are also trails along the water if you have time. It's quite a drive back to town and this way you don't have to brave these roads twice. They can get bad if the weather turns, not that we should have that problem today."

"Works for me, Vic?" Mac asked, glancing at his partner once again, hoping he had calmed down some. Unfortunately, he hadn't.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"We'll be back later, thanks for your help."

"If there's anything either of you need, just ask for Amy. I'd be glad to help."

"I'm sure you will," Vic muttered under his breath as they walked away.

Mac waited until they had left the building and were on the path to the lakeshore before speaking again. "So, want to explain what that was about in there?"

Vic looked up, his expression a heart wrenching mixture of anger and pain. "It's about me being reminded of the facts of life, Mac. Facts I had managed to forget until now."

"Huh?"

"Let's face it, we're too different to even think of trying this. I'm a one person guy. Something bright catches your eye and you're gone. And I would rather stop now and us stay friends than go farther and end up hating each other because of it."

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Mac almost wailed. He stopped then, and his pout slowly changed to a shit-eating grin. "Victor Mansfield, I do believe you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Ramsey. I'm pissed and enlightened. There's a difference." His jaw set in a mutinous jut, Vic turned to stalk away only to find himself caught by the arm and pulled back onto a trail that led into the well-tended woods around the resort.

"You are, and it's cute," Mac chuckled. "I didn't mean anything by it, that was my regular 'put the help at ease' grin. _This_ is my 'I want to jump your bones right now' grin." With that he caught Vic's chin between his fingers, making the older man look at him.

"Mac, you want to jump the bones of anything that walks on two legs," Vic sighed, averting his eyes so as not to be beguiled by the other man's cajoling smile.

"Oh no, not any more," Mac corrected quietly. "Only want one thing - one person. The same one I've been torturing myself over for almost a year now. Only want you, Victor, and it's time you believed it."

"Prove it to me and I will," Vic challenged, his words bringing a glimmer of heat to the other man's gaze.

Mac paused, listening to the beat of his pulse thundering in his ears, watching Vic carefully, not wanting to read him wrong. "I'd be glad to." The words were uttered in a husky whisper as he leaned closer and closed his lips over Victor's, seducing the older man with lips, tongue, and the truth of his feelings.

Vic held himself still under the assault, then his defenses slowly collapsed, and he found himself wrapped around his taller partner, returning the kiss with a ferocity that was both arousing and frightening.

"You know," Mac breathed, his lips moving seductively over the curved shell of Vic's ear, " this really sucks."

"What does?" the ex-cop gasped, deciding now that he'd given in, he might as well taste the hollow of Mac's neck. The groan this got him made him smile, and Vic went to work with relish.

Mac's hand were moving restlessly over the shorter man's back, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of Vic's shirt and the hard muscles beneath it. "Sucks that we're nowhere near a bed when you finally decide to jump me."

"I think it was you who decided to jump me," Victor corrected absently.

"Could be, don't think there's any blood left in my brain to remember right now."

"And that's different from your normal behavior how?" Vic asked, softening the teasing by arching into his partner's body, feeling exactly where all that blood had gone. "You're right you know, I was jealous. Of her, of you. I was pissed too, pissed that you could be coming on to me one minute and her the next."

Mac started to say something, but Vic cut him off with a kiss. "I know you weren't - now."

"Well, I was," the younger man chuckled. "Coming on to you, I mean. Didn't think you noticed."

"I noticed all right."

"I can tell." With that, Mac pressed back, lightly rocking their cloth-covered erections together.

"This sucks," Vic moaned, realizing just how long it was going to be before they were somewhere they could do something about their predicament.

Mac muttered evil sounding Cantonese curses then lifted his head and looked toward the lake at the sound of a distant peal of thunder. "Looks like we're in for some rain; hope that doesn't tie the damn truck up more. I wanna get out of here and next to you as fast as we can."

The wind picked up, driving the first few raindrops through the leafy canopy, reminding Vic that his jacket was in the car along with Mac's. "How about some lunch - maybe that'll help us cool off enough to survive the drive back."

"If not, we can just stay out here longer; that'll do it for sure." The drops were coming closer together now, and the sky had taken on a peculiar greenish-gray that spoke of worse weather to come.

Vic shook his head, giving Mac a final kiss before backing away from his partner, pulling his shirt out of his jeans to hide the all too evident bulge in his pants. "C'mon, Ramsey. We get wet and those over-priced clothes of yours will be ruined." Breaking into a trot, he headed back toward the main building, Mac hot on his heels and the downpour close behind.

~*~*~

"Think she believed you?"

"What's not to believe?" Vic asked, folding his cell phone and putting it back into his pocket. "We're stuck here because the road is flooded and even if we could get out, we don't have what we came for so we'd be stuck anyway."

Mac nodded in agreement at that, then chuckled. "Plus, I think she's more inclined to believe you then me anyway."

"Now I wonder why that could be..." The two men were seated in the wingback chairs nearest to the fireplace which had been lit to chase the chill and damp from the room. The rain had slowed from the thunderous downpour that had deluged the western part of the lake, but it was still heavy enough to obscure the view from the plate glass windows at the opposite end of the lobby.

"No idea at all," Mac sighed, leaning his head back against the rich burgundy leather and rubbing his shoulder, then canting a look at Victor. "So, we're stuck here. Think we should get a room?"

"Don't know about you, but I don't want to sleep out here," Vic replied before turning serious as he saw Mac working on his arm. "That bothering you?"

The younger man shrugged, wincing slightly at the motion. "A little. Must be the damp. Doc said it might act up every once in a while, it's nothing major."

Vic studied the other man for a brief second, than stood. "Wait here, I'll be back."

Half bemused, half turned on, Mac watched as Vic headed to the counter and engaged a different clerk in a conversation while he filled out a form and handed over his credit card. While watching the other man getting the directions to the cottage, Mac remembered something that brought a wide smile to his face - one that was still there when Vic returned.

"What's that all about?"

"Just thought of something I need to get from the car is all. Where's the room, I'll meet you there in five."

"Mac, you're going to get soaked if you go out there."

"So? I won't melt."

"Better not, I have plans for you, Ramsey," Vic said sternly, before handing over the second key card and directions to the small cottage.

"And I have plans for you too, Mansfield, don't you worry about that," Mac promised, pocketing the plastic card, then heading out into the rain on his mission.

Vic watched the younger man until he vanished in the rain, then shook his head and walked off in the other direction, intending to stay under cover as much as possible on the way to their room. "I will never understand that man, not if I live to be one hundred," he sighed, breaking into a run across the open area, then pulling up under the shallow overhang outside the wood trimmed cabin.

The key card deactivated the lock, and Vic opened the door to reveal a room furnished as comfortably as the lodge's lobby had been. A sofa and chair grouping surrounded a doublesided fireplace that also opened into the bedroom right across from the king sized bed. A side door led to the bathroom, complete with a deep whirlpool back and piles of thick towels. Another door gave access to a small deck on the water's edge - not that they would be going out there any time soon. All in all, Vic was pleased with the room - it had been pricey, but was worth it.

 _Especially if it's going to happen tonight._ The thought sent a frisson of pleasure racing to the pit of his stomach and Vic swallowed hard, getting control of himself once more just before a decidedly soggy Mac opened the door and stepped inside.

"God," he laughed, setting his burden down and moving past Vic to head into the bathroom before shaking like a dog. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all, I'm never gonna dry." The younger man grabbed a towel and began to blot himself off as much as possible, something that was made more difficult by the fact that by now Victor was leaning against the wall, laughing at him.

"You - you went out to the car to get our coats?" the ex-cop laughed, rubbing at his face to get a hold of himself once more as he bent to light the fire, coaxing it into life.

"Not the coats, asshole, took them to protect the stereo."

"Ahh," Vic nodded wisely, "but why did you want the stereo."

"Because." Mac looked over at Vic at that, his whole posture tensing up the slightest bit, "I wanted to dance with you."

"Oh." Vic didn't have a comeback for that. In fact, at the reminder of that once virtual dance they had shared online, his libido, which had cooled down some between the rain and the sight of his drenched partner, woke up again.

"See, wasn't such a stupid idea after all - if you want to I mean," Mac continued, the last offered almost hesitantly.

"I don't know, you're pretty wet and all..." Vic began, but stopped when he saw Mac's expression turn dejected. "Hey, just kidding, Ramsey - you know, like you like to do?" It suddenly struck the agent that he was in control of this situation. No matter who ended up doing what to whom later, Mac had handed him the power at this moment and what happened from now on was his decision.

Mac gave him a lopsided grin, then stepped out of his shoes, kicking them toward the corner of the bathroom. "Well, I could always strip if you don't want to get wet."

"You do that and we won't get that dance in."

"Don't tempt me..."

"Why not? You look pretty tempting like that. Those clothes don't leave much to the imagination when they get wet, you know."

"Not like those jeans you wear ever do," Mac responded with a grin as he passed Vic by, heading to the portable CD player and plugging it in, then turning it on. "So, we gonna dance or what?"

Vic pushed off the wall and walked toward the open area of the room, crossing his arms over his chest once he arrived at his destination. "Need music to dance, don't we?"

"Got that right here." Once he had the stereo set up, Mac stood, running a hand through his still damp hair, and crossed the few steps that separated him from Victor. "Shall we?"

The first notes of the song sounded, and Vic took that as his cue and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Mac and feeling the taller man's embrace close around his back at the same time. The song - God, it was the same one Mac had sent him over the computer. The same song that ghosted through his dreams, dreams that had evolved from CJ's amorphous presence and solidified into Mac's.

"You mind?" Mac asked quietly.

Vic shook his head and rested his head against the taller man's shoulder, feeling the heat of his skin coming through the damp clothes in waves. He felt Mac relax more at that, their bodies molding together as they swayed to the lyrics, neither one leading, both simply existing in the moment.

"Mac?" The song was nearing its end when Victor pulled back just enough to look up at his partner.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Mac's eyes, which had been closed, flew open at the request, and he groaned softly before doing as Vic asked. God he tasted good, like rainwater, and sex, and everything the former thief wanted or needed.

Vic felt the moment spin on and on, drawn out by the velvety sweep of the other man's tongue, the sharp press of his teeth and the firm pressure of his lips, lips that drank him down as if he was some sort of lifegiving force.

"Mac." This was whispered into the silence that followed the kiss. For once, the younger man seemed unable to speak, and Vic chuckled softly before he continued. "Time to get out of those wet clothes now."

"Thank god."

Mac's heartfelt tone drew another laugh from Victor, one that turned into a sensuous moan as he felt the other man's agile fingers begin to tug at his shirt, pulling it over his head, baring his chest to Mac's hungry gaze. Working together, they left a trail of damp cloth from one room to the other, then tumbled to the bed, arching together, both desperate for the culmination of the need that had been building so long between them.

"Fuck. So goddamn gorgeous, just looking at you gets to me," Mac rasped, rolling over Vic and staring down at him, mesmerized by the older man's emerald eyes and the sooty fringe of lashes that surrounded them. Vic was hard and hot under him, his cut, muscular body flexing up into Mac's weight, rubbing their cocks together in a tortuous manner.

"After all this build up you had better not just want to look at me," Vic growled, circling his hips purposefully. "'Cause I know what I want and it isn't that."

"What - fuck - what do you want, Victor?"

"That's exactly what I want. For you to fuck me."

"Uh-uh." Mac's negative response had Victor's eyes widening, but then he continued. "Not gonna fuck you this time, going to make love to you. There is a difference."

"I know that." For a moment, Vic sounded angry, then he relaxed once again. "And I like that you know that too."

"How can I not?" Mac accompanied the question with a rain of tiny, biting kisses across Vic's collar bones. "I know I... Have wanted to make love with you for a long time."

"As well as fuck me?" Vic asked, sliding his hands down to Mac's ass and running his fingers over the cleft between the tight cheeks.

"As well as that." The move drew another groan from the younger man, then he look up, wide-eyed, cursing fluently in several languages.

"What?"

"There's no - I didn't really come prepared for this you know."

Vic's curses joined with Macs at that point, then he remembered something. "Bathroom," he mumbled, sliding out from under Mac and walking as fast as he could toward the other room. Grabbing the complementary bottle of hand lotion, Vic headed back, tossing it to Mac, then diving for the bed again. Vic figured that both he and Mac were subjected to enough physicals that they were clean so the lack of condoms didn't matter.

"Always the boyscout," Mac laughed, grabbing Vic and kissing them both senseless before the other man could complain.

"You'll pay for that, Ramsey," Victor growled, bringing his hand between them to tweak one of his nipples, then running his fingers through the dark hair surrounding it.

"Am looking forward to that. I'm also looking forward to exploring every inch of you and having the favor returned but right now. God, I just ant to be in you." Mac arched into the slight pain, driving his cock against Vic's, the precum leaking from both of them making their skin slick.

"Then what are you waiting for? I got the lube, do I have to do the rest too?"

"Never realized you'd be such a pushy bottom, Mansfield," Mac laughed, the sound turning to a groan as Vic slid his hand down and took hold of his cock.

"Never realized you'd be such a slow top," Vic shot back with a grin that turned smoky as he stroked Mac's erection, feeling it jump in his hand.

"I'll show you slow." Pushing slowly backwards, Mac extricated himself from Vic's clutches as he opened the small bottle of lotion. Squirting some out on his fingers, he smoothed it around, then leaned in, urging Vic's legs apart as he began stretching the tight muscular ring between them.

Vic closed his eyes, his neck arching backward against the spread as he felt Mac's long fingers push deeper and deeper inside him. God, it had been too long, god he wanted more. The ex-cop made a small noise when a second finger was added and crooked to find the bump of his prostate.

"Enough already, Mac, please!" he begged, circling his hips hard against the limber invaders, wanting the burning pleasure of something larger, hotter inside him.

"You said you wanted slow," the younger man said tightly, even as he squirted out more lotion, this time stroking it over his cock. "Just doing what you wanted."

"I want you to fu - make love to me!" Vic howled. "How much more plainer can I be?"

Swallowing hard, Mac nodded, offering up a sultry version of his normal grin. "Whatever you want, Victor." With that, he slid his fingers out, placed the head of his erection against Vic's tight portal, and gradually pushed inside.

"Ma-ac." The sudden indrawn breath drew his partner's - no, his lover's - name out into two syllables and Vic's scrabbled frantically for something to hold onto as he was ignited from within by his possession.

Mac groaned out an answer as he sank into Victor's body, trapped in a heated sheath of searing velvet that he never wanted to leave. This burned all his fantasies away like the frail dreams they were, this was reality, this was Victor.

Together they found the perfect rhythm, one that drew them both to the edge, then held them there for countless heartbeats. Then, as if at some unspoken signal, their motions became more frantic, a hurtling race toward the ecstasy of oblivion that ended with hoarse shouts, clutching hands, and spasming bodies as both found their release.

"Mac?" Vic whispered after an eternity where they simply lay there, wrapped around each other, feeling the sweat drying on their bodies but too contented to move.

The younger man grunted out something that may have been a response and moved the tiniest bit.

Vic sighed and tried again, this time rubbing his lover's back as he spoke. "Mac, we need to move, at least enough to clean up, or we're going to be stuck this way come morning. Not that I mind, but you're the hairy one, and it might hurt when we do get up."

"Shit." Moving slowly, Mac pushed up and off Vic, then remained where he was, on his hands and knees. "Don't move," he rasped, opening his eyes to stare down at Vic. "Want to remember you like this, naked, relaxed." He leaned in and buried his face in Vic's neck. "Smelling like me."

Vic's low pitched moan followed Mac as he crawled backwards off the bed, vanishing into the bathroom to dampen a towel. On the way back, he stopped and hung up their clothes, hoping some of the wrinkles would fall out before tomorrow.

Seeing that the older man had done as he asked, Mac climbed back into the bed and tenderly, lovingly, bathed his body, kissing and tasting each area before swiping the towel over it.

"Mmm, keep that up and you're just going to end up doing it again later," Vic husked, arching upwards to follow the track of Mac's hand, the nap of the towel seeming rough after the sweep of the younger man's tongue.

"Was kind of hoping that would happen anyway," Mac murmured, flicking his tongue into Vic's navel, then cleaning himself up so that he could curl up against the other man, his whole body singing with contentment.

Vic shifted enough to wrap an arm around his lover, the whole scene having a sense of rightness that he found utterly compelling. "I'd say that was a sure bet, Ramsey. I fully intend to fu - make love to you later on."

Mac lifted his head enough to look down into Vic's eyes at that comment. "And then fuck me?"

"Oh yeah, no problem there," Vic rasped, leaning in to close his teeth around the ex-thief's full lower lip. "But I think we're going to have to eat something somewhere during all this."

"Could eat you," Mac offered, his words slightly distorted by the hold Vic had on his lip.

Vic let go at that, his verdant eyes darkening to forest shadows. "You're gonna get me going again, Ramsey."

"No problem there," Mac chuckled, pulling Vic on top of him and devoting himself to making sure that prediction came true.

~*~*~

Watching the two men leaving the lobby, Amy the desk clerk sighed mournfully. God, they had been so hot! Why couldn't guys like that live around here?

"Don't bother wasting your tears on them," one of the bell hops advised. Seeing her confused expression, the young man continued, grinning slightly. "Lets just say that what John saw when he took them their dinner goes to prove that what you girls say is true."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you always say that the pretty ones are always gay or taken? I'd say those two fall into both those categories."

Amy looked as if you could knock her over with a single tap at that revelation. "Those two? No way! They can't be!" she wailed, lowering her voice when the supervisor on duty glanced their way.

The bell hop smirked, enjoying her reaction. "John said the place was a wreck and that he'd obviously interrupted _something_ considering the way he was hustled out of there."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"No, but the way the tall guy dragged the other one back into the bedroom sure does."

Wrinkling her nose at the image, Amy sighed. "You're right, that really stinks. Where are all the good men?"

"Well," the bell hop answered, leaning in closer, "I just happen to know one good one who's neither taken or gay..."

~*~*~

"I see that the two of you survived your little misadventure without too much hardship," the Director commented, glancing up at the pair of agents from her chair. The dark rimmed glasses gave her a stern, school-marmish demeanor but that certainly wasn't carried through to her clothes - skin tight silk that made it plain that nothing could fit underneath it.

"No, it wasn't too bad," Vic answered, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning foolishly.

"As you see, we managed to keep from killing each other," Mac added, avoiding looking at his partner.

"Well I'm pleased to hear that, I do worry about the two of you." She looked down at the report in front of her, then, as the two men turned to leave, called out. "By the way, boys, where's my coffee?"

"Shit!"


End file.
